¡Vivan los hombres!
by Kazuyo Junjou
Summary: One-Shot — PainHidan: La viva imagen de la palabra "Machismo". La viva imagen de la frase: "¡Vivan los hombres!". En todo sentido...


**Aclaraciones: **_Naruto_® no me pertenece, es de única propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. _¡Vivan los hombres!_® le pertenece a su respectivo autor: Kazuyo Junjou.

**Notas: **One-Shot - PeinHidan - AU - Yaoi - Lime - Crack Pairing - General

* * *

**Summary: **La viva imagen de la palabra "Machismo". La viva imagen de la frase: "¡Vivan los hombres!". _En todo sentido..._

·

**¡V****ι****v****αn**** lo****s hombres****!**

·

**By:** Kαzuyo Junjou

·

—¡**C**ómo odio a esa pandilla! —gritó muy enojada una chica de peculiares cabellos rosados que estaba harto de esos muchachos… ¡Por Dios! ¡¿Qué se creen?!

—¡Arg!Te entiendo, se creen los hombres más grandes del mundo, que son perfectos, inteligentes, los más deseados —gritaba una rubia que concordaba con su amiga Sakura, pero no pueden negar, aunque sean los hombres más detestables del universo, esos machistas son…— ¡Y lo peor de todo es que cada uno de ellos es endemoniadamente guapo!

—¡Sí!

—Tratan a las mujeres como si fueran juguetes, juegan con ellas y cuando se aburren… ¡Pam! ¡Hasta nunca!

—¡Exacto!

—¡Maldito Hidan! No sé qué hice y terminó conmigo, pero, ¿sabes qué es lo peor de todo? —dijo Ino que no podía creer que tan idiotas eran esos hombres. Se llenaba de rabia cada vez que los veía. Recordando cuando ella estaba enfrente de él, mirando esos malditos ojos orgullosos que poseía.

—¡Sí!

—¡Que no sienten nada al terminar con una! —concordaron las dos al unísono.

—Te entiendo, a mí el idiota de Pein me cortó hace unos días y lo que me dijo, sin ningún rastro de vergüenza en su voz fue: "Es que… me aburriste" —remedó la voz del chico llena de rabia—. ¡Kyaa!... ¡Yo estaba destrozada! —gritó mientras que golpeaba con ira la pared que estaba a lado suyo dejando grandes grietas por la fuerza. Es que esos hombres eran todos unos sinvergüenza, como quisiera verlos llorar, suplicándoles perdón mientras que se hincaban frente de ellas, vengarse de alguna forma.

—No te preocupes, Sakura. Nos vengaremos —aclaró Ino con malicia, como si estuviera leyendo los pensamientos de su amiga; y ahora estaba explorando su mente para una gran idea para la dulce venganza.

La pandilla que recorría la voz de cada persona, eran una manada de hombres **(****N/A:** Sin contar a Konan**)** que se creían lo mejor de todo, lo que deseaban lo podían tener simplemente chasqueando sus dedos, mientras que una sonrisa arrogante adornaba su rostro. Cada uno con su actitud diferente, pero el mismo comportamiento machista, sinvergüenza, orgullosos y un sinfín de cosas que hacía que todos los detestaran y a la vez… los enloquecía. Llamada "Akatsuki"

Eran la viva imagen de la palabra "Machismo" Con cada una de sus características: el cual es visto en la teoría de género como una conducta derivada del sistema patriarcal que ve a las mujeres y a los homosexuales como entes dignos de humillación. _"¡Vivan los hombres!"_ Sencillo.

·

·

·

·

·

_O eso hacían parecer._

·

·

·

·

·

En un cuarto, luces apagadas, pero eso no evita que el fuego de la pasión se encienda. Ya que dos individuos, expresaban su amor con intensidad y fervor, produciendo un lazo irrompible, ya que era hecha de puro y enorme amor que se tenían entre los dos. Expresando ese amor intenso con los pasivos besos que luchaban por contener. En el baño de _caballeros, _dentro de una cabina. Sus uniformes alborotados, al igual que sus cabellos, ambos con la respiración agitada por estar cerca del otro, por estar besándose con euforia.

Uno de ellos, agarra al chico de pelo plateado de la cintura y juntarlo aún más a su cuerpo hacía que el choque de sus erecciones fuera más excitante y emocionante. Hidan, rodea sus brazos al cuello de su compañero, para poder intensificar ese apasionado beso que se estaban devolviendo, con un afán de no separarse jamás. Su compañero, reaccionó y comprendió lo que Hidan quería expresar, ya que por el último segundo que sintió que el de ojos violeta se pegaba aún más —si es que se puede— a él, para poder satisfacer esas ganas que tenía de complacer esa _necesidad_.

Y en un instante, la mano de Pein estaba dentro del pantalón del otro, haciéndole un excitante masaje al miembro más sensible de su cuerpo de su compañero, sólo para poder escuchar uno de sus gemidos que necesitaba oír. El otro, al sentir un fuerte apretón en su erección, rápidamente se abraza de él con fuerza, tenerlo _más_ cerca ya se convirtió en una ambición para ambos.

Reían oportunamente dos chiquillas con picardía. Ahora más que nunca, ellas agradecían al arquitecto que hizo ésta escuela, ya que una de las pequeñas ventanas que tenía el baño de chicos, estaba encima de una cabina y… "oportunamente" _esa _cabina. Ambas chicas les recorría un hilo de sangre desde su nariz, y un intenso sonrojo en sus mejillas. Ino estaba sumamente agradecida con Sakura de que ella había olvidado su mochila en _ese_ lugar, sino fueran por sus agudos oídos que utilizaban para los chismes, no habrían podido escuchar uno de tantos gemidos de esos chicos

·

·

·

Claro, mientras que ellas grababan_ todo _con la cámara del celular de la pelirrosa, mientras que ambas tenían dibujada una sonrisa triunfante al tener en sus manos la forma de vengarse.

·

·

·

O más bien tenían dibujada una sonrisa pervertida. Pero sin importar qué sensaciones sentían, sabían que éste video lo iban a subir a la famosa página, para que _todo_ el mundo vea, qué tan "machos" eran. Sólo espera mundo, éste video estará pronto en Youtube.

·

·

·

·

·

Pero es que esos dos eran la viva imagen de la frase: _"¡Vivan los hombres!"_

·

·

·

·

·

_En todo sentido…_

·

**Fι****n**

**

* * *

**

**Notas de Kazu:**

¡**A**y! Sé que es una pareja extraña y toda la cosa, pero adoro esa pareja, son tan sexys. Es mi segundo PeinHidan, si les gustó y desean leer más de esa pareja los invito a mi perfil y que busquen el primer PeinHidan de la historia del mundo: "Plan #46: Conquista de Hidan" No tiene lime como éste, sino que sólo leémos el "amor" que se tienen entre ambos.

Al parecer últimamente he hecho comerciales en mis Fics, Nescafé y YouTube —cómo me encantaría ver ese video en YouTube—, pero bueno.

— Kαzuyo Junjou —


End file.
